In comparison with chip cards, specifically with the smart card, a MultiMediaCard is distinguished by a significantly larger storage capacity. Unlike the smart card, however, there is no personalization facility allowing use of the card to be restricted to a limited group of people or allowing the card user to be identified. Such personalization takes place on smart cards in specially provided apparatuses which are matched to the standardized chip card formats, particularly ID-1 or ID-000 in line with ISO7816.
If MultiMediaCards are to be used for particular security-critical applications, they need to be personalized in the same way as the smart cards. To change over the conventional apparatuses to MultiMediaCards, considerable effort is required which is linked to considerable costs. It would therefore be desirable to have a way of personalizing MultiMediaCards easily and inexpensively as well.